


很久很久以前，有个柔弱可怜的鲁道夫

by ThinkipadX230



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkipadX230/pseuds/ThinkipadX230
Summary: 沙雕
Kudos: 2





	很久很久以前，有个柔弱可怜的鲁道夫

死神豆腐】很久很久以前，有个柔弱可怜的鲁道夫  
沙雕

主CP污死神XAB豆腐

部分设定来自于 @Erica🐍 的死神之家。

很久很久以前。这说的是，死神老大刚提拔了死神老二，老三还只是个跟在他俩屁股后面打下手的实习黑天使的时候。

那时死神第一次走入哈布斯堡王朝，见到了沉鱼落雁又霸气侧漏的奥匈帝国王后伊丽莎白，还有她的小儿子鲁道夫。

鲁道夫那会刚跟爹妈吵完，一个人坐在大殿的石阶上偷偷的哭，一把鼻涕一把泪沾湿了傻乎乎的小胡子，死神却首先看到了年轻人靠在墙上纤弱的身体和细腰。

“我们终于见面了。”死神抚上他的肩膀，声音里带着诱惑的温柔“你还记得我吧……”

“我妈说你结婚以前追过她。”鲁道夫摸了摸眼泪，擦了擦鼻涕，纸巾连着假胡子一起扔进了路边垃圾桶。

“我今天是来找你的，鲁道夫。”死神老大经验丰富，才不会被对方打断思路。“你记得吗，在你小时候，我曾经答应过你……”

“在我需要帮助的时候陪伴我吗？”

“是的”死神心想这孩子真上道。

“抱抱我好吗？”鲁道夫张开双臂，那声音里透着无助，微笑都泡在了绝望里。死神意识到，这个年轻人几乎是在渴求死亡。

死神扶着鲁道夫的肩膀，让对方靠在自己怀里，初期的僵硬过后鲁道夫紧紧抱住了死神，仿佛是抓着来拯救他的天使。

“你知道，没人会在死神身上汲取能量的。”死神老大忽然多愁善感了起来，想着这爹不疼娘不爱的娃真是可怜。

“可是你身上很暖啊。”鲁道夫冲死神笑了笑，那笑容像是被死神的体温软化过，终于露出了青年人该有的热度。

鲁道夫的金发落在死神的肩膀上，跟他自己的几乎纠缠在一起，手上握着的腰温软纤细，让死神忍不住搂的更用力。

死神老大拒绝承认自己恋爱了，还假装大公无私的想着，这个鲁道夫难度系数比较低，可以让晚辈们来练习。

于是死神老二就蹦蹦跳跳的来找鲁道夫了。

“鲁道夫……”死神老二用他那魅惑的低音在王子耳边低语着“我来了……”

“你干啥？”鲁道夫都没扔下写小报的纸笔，看都没看死神一眼“你谁？”

“阴霾渐袭，麻木的世人熟视无睹……”死神老二还按照老大教的套路办事，扶着鲁道夫的后颈把对方圈在怀里，被鲁道夫一个后退躲闪开。

“你到底谁。”

“我是死神。”死神老二终于忍不住暴露身份了。

“我的死神不长你这样。”

死神感觉受到了鲁道夫一个嫌弃的白眼

“这不重要……重要的是，阴霾渐袭……毁灭将近……”死神老二按照自己的爱好想要拉着对方拔河，鲁道夫倒是没拒绝，饶有兴致的跟他玩了起来。“所以我的死神跟你什么关系？”

“那是我大哥。”死神老二忽然把鲁道夫拉近，嘴唇沿着面颊向下，他的喘息声瞄准了目标的耳朵，做到这一步，一般的小姑娘就会自愿跟他走了。

鲁道夫转身面对他，摸了摸他的头毛。

“他原来还有个这么可爱的弟弟啊。”

死神老二感觉自己的地位受到了侮辱。

最后来的是，未来的内定死神，现在还是黑天使的老三。

老三穿着皮衣皮裤扇着炫酷的大翅膀落地了。

按照老大的说法，这个豆腐弱气得很，老三散发他霸道总裁的气场，没准人家主动就能扑上来。

老三情商低，丝毫没发觉老大说这些话的时候语气里的酸味。

“鲁道夫。”黑天使在王子的床边站定，浑身上下散发着挥之不去的直男荷尔蒙。

“嗯……”鲁道夫揉着眼睛不情愿的从被窝里钻起来，心想着哪个不长眼睛的凌晨三点叫人起床。

“你又谁啊……嗯？”鲁道夫注意到了黑天使的翅膀。

“你是死神？”鲁道夫问。

“还不是……”老三心里有点反怵，毕竟是第一次solo，“我是黑天使，未来的死神。”

“哦，找我干啥。”鲁道夫颤巍巍的走到书桌旁，拉开了窗帘，清冷的月光洒在两人的身上。

老三心想着气氛正好，赶紧上去阴霾毁灭把套路台词说完。

“第一次来的那个死神是你什么人？”鲁道夫问到。

“是我的兄长，也是导师。”

“他结婚了吗？”

啥？直肠子老三有点懵，想都没想就说了实话：“死神和神父一样，都不能娶妻生子的。”

“哦，那就是他还单身。”

“大概是吧……这什么乱七八糟的。”

老三看着这个瘦高的鲁道夫，长了一副清秀的苦情脸，那似笑非笑的表情却有点渗人。鲁道夫就坐在窗台上冷笑着，看着世人，看着黑天使。他走路时需要扶着墙支撑自己的身体，仿佛随时都要倒下，周身却散发着闲人勿近的阴冷。实习黑天使并不是完全没有经验，他看见了鲁道夫眼睛里对死亡的渴求，可他却不想要自己。

“你到底还死不死啊？！”老三急了，想着自己这次完不成任务就又要挂科，不知道什么时候才给升职，攒足了底气抓着鲁道夫就吼出来了。“你懂不懂什么叫祸到临头大限将至啊！！”

那高音，那霸气，那凶狠的目光，老三想着，果然对付傲娇就得强硬点。

“您今天带不走我。”鲁道夫忽然逼近，黑天使不得不退后一步，“让您的导师亲自过来吧，我在梅耶林等他。”

黑天使定在原地，想着这是第一个死前还这么挑挑拣拣的。

“听到了没！！！？？”鲁道夫也还了他一句怒吼。

那高音，那个穿透力，把黑天使压了一头，鲁道夫想着，这货还不如之前那个老二，估计当了死神也是个外厉内荏的娘炮。

最后还是死神老大出马了。他在梅耶林找到了他的王子。

鲁道夫自己准备好了手枪，软榻榻的身体靠在沙发上，似乎被人抽走了骨头。

“你……来了……”鲁道夫已经弱到一句话咳嗽两声的地步，攥着枪的手颤抖着，呼唤着他的死神。

老大心里那些“那个病弱鲁道夫怎么有力气轰走老二和老三？”的疑问统统被扔到了克林贡空域，他走过去抱紧了鲁道夫。

“就是今天了吗？”清秀的美人在怀里哭着，衬衣扣子不知什么时候被解开了，身上比死神还冷。老大的心一边疼着一边加速跳动，被人这么依靠的感觉实在太好，他都不忍心下手了。

“是的，鲁道夫，你大限将至。”死神还是握紧了对方的手，领着他将枪对准了太阳穴。

“死了之后就什么都没有了吧……”

“是的，你就什么都不需要想了，不会再有人批评你，不会再有人拒绝你，不会再……”死神老大都想哭诉了，他唾弃着自己糟糕的职业素养，如此过分的共情本不应该出现在死神身上。

“不用说了。”将死之人却对死神露出了满怀阳光与爱意的微笑。“吻我吧。”

死神搂着鲁道夫的腰吻了下去，用上了自己所有的温柔，双唇轻触，舌尖纠缠。抚摸着对方身体，直到怀里的身体一点点冷下去。枪响了。

等死神老三终于在萨尔茨堡音乐家身上通过考核，拿到死神职称的时候，鲁道夫已经成为了他大嫂。

“真乖。”鲁道夫满意的看着死神老二喝完了杯子里的牛奶，“补钙才能长个子。”

他才不会长个子，只会长门牙，新晋三死神内心吐槽着，拒绝喝任何小孩子的饮料，端着茶水被烫到也不肯放下。

老二和老三接连出门上班，鲁道夫安静的收拾好厨房，端着咖啡做到窗台上，居高临下看着跪搓衣板的死神老大。

“还去不去找隔壁吸血鬼喝酒？”

死神想着自己当年究竟是戴了多少滤镜，才会觉得鲁道夫“瘦弱纤细又文静”的。

“不去了，再也不去了。”

与此同时，死神老二还在伊丽莎白的阳台下嚎叫。

死神老三也第一次遇到了，自己宿命中看上去文弱可爱实则切开黑的卢豆腐。

死亡的马车从未停歇，历史的车轮滚滚向前。

END

灵感来自于AB跟麻袋已经马三伯的阴霾渐袭。

AB跟麻袋拔河，全程在“小孩子真可爱”和“你骚不过我”这两种表情之间徘徊。

AB跟三伯的阴霾，唱了高音，然后我就听不见三伯了。

我觉得如果不是当年导演刻意安排，AB豆腐可能就是个卢豆腐了。

但他奠定了日后“豆腐都是切开黑”的基石【x


End file.
